1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alpine ski boot of the "rear entry" type, comprising a rigid shell base and an upper journalled on the shell base, about a generally horizontal and transverse axis.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In alpine ski boots of the rear entry type having a journalled upper, the axis about which the upper pivots, must be located relatively close to the ground, for obvious reasons of kinematics, so as to facilitate to the maximum the entry of the foot into the boot. Since in most instances this axis also serves as a flexion axis for the upper during skiing, the correspondence between this axis and the ankle joint of the skier is not ensured.
To resolve this problem, there has been provided, in certain alpine ski boots having an upper journalled in two parts, i.e., by means of a front cuff and a rear spoiler, two journal axes. One axis is provided for the front cuff, located in the area of the malleolus of the skier, and another axis is provided for the rear spoiler, located in the lower area of the heel. Such a boot is described for example, in the European Patent No. A-O 119 566. With such a boot, during skiing, the two axes work simultaneously and constitute journal points for the front cuff and the rear spoiler which then move in the same manner as the two sides of a deformable parallelogram. However, such a displacement translates into a translational movement of the front cuff and the rear spoiler with respect to the leg, thus causing irritating friction on the lower leg.